


Что осталось

by SilentOrange



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentOrange/pseuds/SilentOrange
Summary: Сого разбирает вещи после смерти Мицубы





	Что осталось

Сого никогда ничего не боялся, но сейчас ему не по себе. Небольшая коробка стоит на столе. Самая обыкновенная картонная коробка, в которую поместилось бы ненамного больше пары его форменных ботинок. Всё, что осталось Сого от сестры.   
Он встаёт и потягивается, несуразно надеясь, что в комнату ворвётся Хиджиката и под шумную брань потащит на дежурство. Что угодно, только не эта тишина после вихря похорон, поминок, соболезнований.

Сого вздыхает и снова садится. Тётки, дальние родственницы — Сого не имеет понятия и не интересуется, кто, — распорядились с её скромным имуществом: одеждой, домашней утварью. Родному брату же остаётся разобраться с самыми личными документами и вещами. И всё это уместилось в обувную коробку. Сого подавляет внезапный приступ смеха. Лучи солнца слишком резко падают на полированную поверхность стола, отбрасывая слепящие блики, выявляя каждую извилину деревянных волокон. Он чешет затылок, водит пальцами по узору древесины. Потом опять бросает косой взгляд на коробку.   
У сестры не было от него секретов. Не может здесь быть ничего особенного. Зачем же он медлит, оттягивая неминуемое. Наверное, там его кривые детские рисунки, которым она всегда улыбалась, весело прищурив глаза.

Его комната и немногочисленные вещи как никогда аккуратно прибраны. Рассеянно оглядевшись ещё раз, Сого решительно распрямляет плечи: других дел нет, нет причин откладывать эту обязанность. Если снять пластырь быстро, не так больно, — когда-то говорил Хиджиката. Правда, Кондо-сан, наоборот, всегда делает это медленно и аккуратно, но с его волосатой шкурой и не удивительно. Сого встряхивается. Надо скорее покончить с этим.  
Он еле дышит, раскрывая коробку, но от неё нет никакого запаха, ничего, напоминавшего о сестре. Сого вдыхает глубже, неосознанно чуть расслабляясь, и заглядывает внутрь. Сверху несколько незнакомых нарядных заколок для волос и ожерелье. Она не носила украшений. Почти не глядя, Сого откладывает их в сторону. Расписной мячик. Царапины на вот том нарисованном лепестке, тёмное пятно, где, ещё ребёнком, он замазывал их рыжей глиной. Красные и зеленые цветы не такие яркие, как тем летом. Когда сестра весело смеялась и вертела мячик в руках после фестиваля, а он спешил следом по дороге, часто перебирая короткими ногами, вдыхая запах пыльной земли и рисовых полей, засматриваясь, как светились её волосы, словно подожжённые лучами заходящего солнца. А потом он споткнулся и упал, и, наверное, было больно, потому что она присела и обняла его, но Сого помнит только мягкость её рук и сладкий родной аромат, её запах и смесь мыла и трав.  
Комната тускнеет. Наверное, облако закрыло солнце. В казармах тихо. Отряды разошлись по патрулям. Сого одергивает ворот юкаты. Какого чёрта ублюдок Хиджиката настоял, чтобы Сого взял выходной. А Кондо-сан не возразил, а только посмотрел грустными глазами. И теперь Сого должен торчать здесь который час, в этой тишине. Он не хочет. Не хочет копаться в личных вещах сестры. Вспоминать.

Сого неохотно вытаскивает следующий предмет из коробки. Листы бумаги, исписанные знакомым корявым почерком. Сого не знал, что Кондо-сан вёл переписку с ней, он сам никогда не писал писем сестре. О чём он мог писать? В его жизни не было ничего, о чём стоило бы рассказывать ей. Он сглатывает неприятный осадок. Одну за другой, он перебирает бумаги — среди них настоящие сокровища: несколько листов с рисунками — искусно нарисованные цветы, лягушки, стрекозы и бабочки, старый серый кот, который порой заходил к ним в додзё и требовал еды… Сого совсем забыл об этом. Вздыхая, он бережно откладывает страницы, кажется, их должно было быть гораздо больше. Она могла часами сидеть у раскрытых сёдзи и писать или рисовать, снова и снова заправляя за ухо непослушную прядь, заглядываясь на облака, на травинки во дворе. Сого не знал, на что — не на что там было смотреть. Ничего там не было, кроме потных учеников в додзё. Бесконечных скучных полей в мареве жары. Трещания цикад.   
Он шарит в коробке в поисках её альбома, но вместо того натыкается рукой на свёрток. Целая пачка писем перевязана лентой, зелёной, в цвет только высаженных нежных рисовых ростков. Сестра всегда любовалась этими полями по дороге в деревню. Гладкая бумага шуршит и выскальзывает из рук. Знакомые линии кандзи расплываются перед глазами. Сого сводит брови и упрямо моргает. 

Ему приходится пару раз дёрнуть за конец ленты неуклюжими пальцами, и письма разлетаются с сухим шелестом по столу. Некоторые слегка пожелтели со временем, на других кандзи чётко чернеют, будто написаны только вчера. Десять лет опавших лепестков. На каждом угловатые прямолинейные очертания одного и того же имени. Чужого имени. Нет.  
Бумага шелестит, как ломкие крылья насекомых. В сумерках, когда сестра с улыбкой показывала Хиджикате стрекозу на пальце. Глупое мягкое выражение на его лице. Светлая улыбка на её — Сого даже не мог смотреть. Он так и не сказал ей тогда. И потом. Так и не сказал. Не хотел. Не успел. Нет.   
Он подбирает одно из писем и вздрагивает от хруста старой тонкой бумаги. Сухой, бесцветной и невесомой, как сброшенная шкурка стрекозы после линьки. Как кожа её пальцев. В больнице. Нет.   
Он сжимает зубы и заглядывает снова в коробку. Сколько времени он сидит так, уставившись невидящими глазами на пустое картонное дно? 

Больше ничего нет.

Сого трёт глаза. Пальцы пахнут старой бумагой.

Больше ничего не будет.  
Она никогда. Она больше никогда не...

Сого вскакивает, лихорадочно сметает рассыпанные конверты. Сгребает их вместе. Они сухо шуршат в его руках, трепещат, как крылья стрекоз, пойманные между пальцами. Если сжать слишком сильно, они мнутся и ломаются. Хрупкие, как её улыбка в день отъезда. Он не оглядывался тогда. Не думал, что надо запомнить черты её лица. На прощание. Нет.

Она так и не отправила их. О чём же она писала всё это время? Зачем?  
Перед глазами снова сгущаются сумерки, родная фигура сидит одна в уютном тёплом свете лампы между привычно широко раздвинутыми сёдзи, голова в раздумье склонена к столу, кисть застыла на мгновение в тонкой руке. _Закрой сёдзи, сестра, сегодня холодный ветер…_ Больше никогда… Нет.  
Спёртое дыхание ноет в горле и груди. Ведь это было верным решением. Правильным путём. Ведь они шли за Кондо-саном, и она согласилась, что так лучше. Согласилась же… Ведь они все так считали. Сого всегда верил раньше. _Зачем эти письма?_  
Густой тошнотворный запах чернил и бумаги лезет в нос, заполняет глотку, как болотная вода. Мысли бесцельно роятся и извиваются, как масса слепых голодных личинок в слишком тесном пространстве черепа. Чёрное щемящее чувство скручивает изнутри.   
Бумага хрустит. _Спокойствие._ Сого с усилием ослабляет хватку. Это не меч, который нужно крепко держать в ладони, в этот раз он ударит не взрывом и не клинком.  
***

Вечер. Во время ужина все собрались в столовой. Офицеры и рядовые разговаривают за длинными столами как обычно, только искоса посматривают на Сого и затихают, когда он подходит. Хиджиката сидит прямо, его форма выглядит безупречно отглаженной даже в конце дня. Сого вглядывается в строгое лицо, по обыкновению произносит какую-то насмешливую фразу, не запоминая слова. Застывшее выражение не меняется; Хиджиката, едва взглянув на него, опускает глаза на тарелку и молча продолжает есть. Сого чувствует, как в груди вспыхивает злость от этого равнодушного спокойствия. Просто смотреть тошно. Он отворачивается. Не сейчас. Ещё не время. Не на виду у посторонних глаз.  
*

Темнота сгущается, очертания сереют в свете луны, но Хиджикату легко найти по тусклому светлячку сигареты на энгава, где он курит, как обычно, перед сном.  
— Хиджиката-сан…  
— Шёл бы ты спать, Сого. Завтра снова за работу.  
— У вас одна работа на уме, быстро же ваши раны зажили.  
Вместо ответа Хиджиката медленно затягивается, глядя куда-то в сторону. Методично тушит окурок. Хочется пробить это самообладание, встряхнуть этого неуязвимого невозмутимо спокойного ублюдка. Жаль, что они не при лучшем освещении, где легко разглядеть, как глаза удивлённо расширятся. Какое он сделает лицо?  
— Я разбирал вещи сестры, — презрительно бросает Сого.  
Письма ударяют в грудь Хиджикаты и с мягким скользким шелестом рассыпаются светлыми пятнами вокруг. Тот сидит без движения так долго — Сого начинает казаться, что ему всё это снится. Что тёмный силуэт сейчас растворится в ночи. Через какое-то время бледные руки медленно собирают все письма до единого в аккуратную стопку.

— Это не твоё и не моё, — тихий голос Хиджикаты холоден.   
Сого заворожённо смотрит, как вспыхивает яркое пламя. Как бумага темнеет и съёживается. Линии знакомого почерка тают на глазах, пока с краю не остаётся последний характерный крючок кандзи "сама"*. Потом и он чернеет и исчезает.  
Лицо Хиджикаты, каменное и неумолимое, белеет, как на театральной сцене, в мигающих оранжевых отблесках пламени среди теней. Старая бумага ярко вспыхивает напоследок и угасает, оставляя их в темноте. Только запах гари тяжело висит в воздухе, царапает в горле, когда Сого с трудом втягивает в лёгкие невидимый дым. 

Он хватает Хиджикату за грудки и трясёт, кажется, он кричит и даже не слышит — жгучий поток слов проносится в сознании: _как он мог, как он мог уничтожить её снова, уничтожить всё последнее, что от неё осталось._ А может быть, он не произносит ни слова.  
Костяшки пальцев ноют, но быстро теряют чувствительность, а на бледном лице Хиджикаты наконец появляется краска, тёмные следы проступают от каждого удара, кровь струится, где губы разбиты, и хочется превратить эту неподвижную равнодушную маску в кровавое месиво, разбить вдребезги, уничтожить вместе с ней — что она видела в этих упрямо поджатых неулыбчивых губах, угрюмых, затенённых усталостью глазах? — схватить за растрёпанную копну волос и хватить головой об пол. Как жаль, что это дерево, а не твёрдый цемент. _Как ты мог? что ты сделал? почему ты не остановишь меня? исчезни! почему ты не остановил меня?.._  
Сого снова охватывает ощущение нереальности, ведь всё это время Хиджиката не произнёс ни слова, даже не поднял руки.

Сого судорожно стряхивает какие-то капли с лица, в ушах гудит, на тёмном полу перед глазами чернеет фигура Хиджикаты. Овал лица бледно отсвечивает под тусклой луной. Сого сгребает горсть тёплого рассыпчатого пепла с пола и резко размазывает по бесчувственной щеке. И ещё, по закрытым векам, по ещё не распухшему носу, по расслабленному рту, по голой беззащитной шее, — серый пепел смешивается с кровью, закрашивает светлую кожу, — даже небольшие раны на голове всегда так сильно кровоточат. Сого всё ещё сжимает липкую горсть жёстких волос в руке, и одним лёгким движением голова перекатывается без сопротивления. Кровавые комья пепла подсыхают и пристают к пальцам, и Сого с силой втирает их с другой стороны, чтобы не оставить ни малейшего участка без следа, остервенело, пока не кончаются рассыпающиеся хлопья.   
_Пусть это лицо исчезнет, растворится в тенях. Пусть пепел сотрёт его и развеет вместе с ней._

Чернота по краям отступает, постепенно сменяясь простой ночной темнотой. В горле саднит, в опустошённой голове шумит. Сого не чувствует злобы, не чувствует ничего. Просто отстранённо наблюдает — шевельнётся ли он. Оцепенение медленно проходит, и Сого уже тянется повернуть бесчувственное тело, потыкать, ну может, проверить — дышит ли, когда веки приоткрываются. Белки глаз влажно блестят во мраке. Сого бьёт наотмашь по серой щеке, звонко — даже сквозь гул в ушах.  
Хиджиката безжалостно молчит в ответ. _Это бесполезно…_  
Сого резко встаёт, но спотыкается и падает, не успев уйти. Должно быть, ему больно. Потому что он снова в объятиях, как когда-то давно, но не сладких, а пропитанных горьким сигаретным дымом. Жёсткие руки крепко сжимают до дрожи напряжённую спину и голову Сого. Его пальцы слепо цепляются и комкают тяжёлые складки чужой одежды. Спрятав лицо в грубую прокуренную ткань, Сого закрывает глаза. Наконец удаётся глубоко вдохнуть и выдохнуть. Твёрдые объятия удерживают его здесь. Сейчас. В темноте оглушающий стук сердца медленно стихает, как отдалённый шум чужих крыльев.  
***

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание:  
> * Кандзи 様 — в виде окончания после имени означает “господин/госпожа” (произносится “сама”) и всегда употребляется как вежливое обращение адресату письма.


End file.
